Michael X
by PF4Eva
Summary: Just when you thought it was safe to trick or treat.....again........HE's back, and HE's pissed! NEW CHAPTER ADDED!
1. Fooooooled yoouuuooouuu!

Hal10ween: Re-Resurrection  
  
I originally wanted Hal10ween to be Michael X, but it was too far-fetched. Again, I own nothing in this story, except for the plot and the original characters. All the preexisting HalloweeN characters were created by John Carpenter and Debra Hill. Moustapha Akkad now owns the rights to the HalloweeN franchise (Had to get his name into the disclaimer!) Please don't sue me, Mr. Akkad! I'd be happy to write the script for an OFFICIAL HalloweeN sequel! Picks up exactly where my H9 fanfic left off.  
  
INT. WALLACE HOUSE, HALLOWEEN NIGHT 2003, 7:07 P.M.: LITTLE LINDSEY: So....You're the masked freak who trespassed at my school, weren't you!?  
  
(No response.)  
  
LITTLE LINDSEY: So you're THE Michael Myers!?  
  
(Michael nods HIS head yes, then proceeds to kill the younger Lindsey with HIS knife. The Halloween theme plays in the background. HE fails to kiil her as Dr. Joan Loomis and Sheriff Brackett enter, armed with guns.)  
  
LOOMIS: Stand right where YOU are, Michael!! We've got to get you back to the Sanitarium.  
  
(Michael quickly grabs HIS knife and kills the younger Lindsey and the rest of her family.)  
  
LOOMIS: See you in Hell, Michael Audrey Myers......!  
  
(Loomis and Brackett get out their atomic guns. They run very far from the house and shoot. The entire house explodes. Michael Myers lay dead on the ground. Music stops. Loomis and Bracket stand right next to Myers's dead body.)  
  
LOOMIS: HE killed off HIS entire family. Michael Myers is finally dead........  
  
(Loomis closeup.)  
  
LOOMIS:.......Until the next sequel.......  
  
(The opening credits and theme song play as Loomis and Brackett leave. Michael gets up off the ground, alive and unharmed. HIS mask has disintegrated, but his face is too black, dusty, and sooty to uncover HIS face. HE slowly walks out of the former site of the Wallace House.)  
  
DR. SAMUEL LOOMIS (Audio clip from HalloweeN 1 TV Edit): (Off Screen, due to the fact that Donald Pleasence has been dead or eight years) You fooled them, haven't you, Michael?.......But not me......  
  
INT. MASK SHOP, 9:03 P.M.: An employee (Played by Rupert Jee, the owner of the Hello Deli on David Letterman) is sitting behind the counter of a local mask shop. Somebody's hand is seen outside the window, and breaks it open to grab a white William Shatner mask (like the one in the original HalloweeN).   
  
EMPLOYEE: Excuse me, sir, but you cannot steal masks from me!!  
  
(Michael is not pleased with what the employee just said, and comes over to him. He grabs his kinfe and slashes away. The employee lay dead on the floor. HE leaves looking for other relatives to kill off.)  
  
INT. THORN CULT "CHURCH", 9:07 P.M.: The cult followers of Thorn are back for their annual meeting. The Thorn "Minister" is played by Christopher Lee. Michael Myers enters the room, as the others are in an akward silence, except for the "Minister."  
  
"MINISTER": Shapes! May I have your attention please?......(A pipe organ plays ornate, scary music in the background)......Michael Myers is NOT dead, never was! Michael has plenty more relatives to kill off before the Curse of Thorn is lifted from HIM! 


	2. Cold As Ice

EXT. SMITH'S GROVE/WARREN COUNTY SANITARIUM, NOVEMBER 1, 2003, MIDNIGHT: Dr. Joan Loomis is driving back to the sanitarium after thinking she had finally killed Michael Myers.  
  
IN JOAN'S VW:  
  
JOAN: (Whipsering to herself) I am so glad HE is done for! HE could easily have killed me before I got my guns out. When will HE ever learn....?  
  
(Cue scary music in the background. Joan is humming "Don't Fear the Reaper." Something suddenly jumps onto the VW. Cue the "Halloween" theme.)  
  
JOAN: Oh.....shit......  
  
(A hand breaks the window open and strangles Loomis. She gets out her gun and shoots at the person. He falls onto the floor. Music stops. We see that the man was Michael Myers. He is unconscious. Loomis gets out of her car with her gun and grabs HIM and puts HIM in the trunk and locks it. Left behind is HIS bloody butcher knife.)  
  
JOAN: (Talking to Michael as if HE were still conscious, sarcastic) We've got a special place for you, Myers. I hope you'll love it as much as I will. (Maniacal laugh)  
  
INT. SMITH'S GROVE WARREN COUNTY SANITARIUM, FREEZING ROOM, NOVEMBER 1, 2003: Loomis takes the unconscious Michael and puts HIM on a blue circle in the middle of the room.  
  
SCIENTIST (Played by Anthony Hopkins): Myers......You've got to be crazy if you think I'm gonna do it to THIS guy!  
  
JOAN: It's the only way to end this evil! I mean, nobody in their right mind is gonna let HIM escape again.  
  
(Metallica's "Enter Sandman" plays in the background. The scientist freezes Michael Myers. HE is frozen solid.)  
  
JOAN: At least WE don't have to worry about Myers anymore....! 


	3. In the Year 2978

FADE TO BLACK: Screen reads "OUTER SPACE, OCTOBER 31, 2978...HALLOWEEN."  
  
(Fade back in.)  
  
OUTER SPACE: The year is 2978, one thousand years after the events in Halloween 1. A space ship appears out of nowhere. Iron Maiden's "Be Quick or Be Dead" plays in the background. On board the ship are a bunch of astronauts:  
  
ASTRONAUT #1 (Played by Mark Metcalf [AKA "Neidermeyer" from Animal House]): (Shouting) I am Captain Bruce Dickinson!!  
  
ASTRONAUT #2 (Played by Miko Hughes): I am Major Bubba Sawyer, Jr.  
  
ASTRONAUT #3 (Played by Jamie Lynn Spears): I am Major Lisa Strode.  
  
ASTRONAUT #4 (Played by Amanda Bynes): I am Major Michelle Strode  
  
ASTRONAUT #5 (Played by Danielle Harris): I am Lt. Judith Myers II.  
  
(The astronauts are standing right in front of a frozen man with a white mask on.)  
  
DICKINSON: We are on a mission to rid the universe of this man!  
  
SAWYER: Sir! Who is this man? Sir!  
  
DICKINSON: HE is one of the EVILEST creatures that has ever existed!  
  
J. MYERS: Not Jason again!  
  
DICKINSON: No, you idiot! Even worse! This man is known as Michael Myers! Please make sure you keep him frozen, and DO NOT --I repeat, DO NOT-- let him thaw out! All hell could break loose! Now let's go eat some lunch!  
  
ASTRONAUTS: Sir! Yes, sir!  
  
(The astronauts accidentally step on a button on a remote that fell on the floor. HE is slowly starting to unthaw. Cue scary music. Close up of HIS white mask.....) 


	4. The Origin of Michael Myers

INT. CAFETERIA, OUTER SPACE, HALLOWEEN: The astronauts and many others (Played by extras) are lined up for some lunch, trays and everything.  
  
BUBBA SAWYER, JR.: Why do we always have all these slashers aboard our space shuttles?? First, we had Jason! Now we've got Michael Myers! Who's next: Freddy Krueger?? Ghostface?? One more slasher and I'm gonna leave NASA forever.  
  
LUNCH LADY (Played by Joan Plowright): We have some lovely food for you today. We've got some pizza, corn, fruit, and--  
  
(HE jumps out of nowhere and strangles then stabs and kills the Lunch Lady. Everybody is in shock.)  
  
ASTRONAUT (Played by Chris Rock): Awwww, Shit! It's Michael Myers!! Run for your lives!!!  
  
(The astronauts run for their dear lives in the presence of Michael Myers. Luckily, the ship is so huge, it would take two hours to show you the entire ship from head to toe! It is the hugest starship in the history of starships! The five main astronauts are hidden in the dark, lonely coal room at the bottom of the starship. Michael has already killed off 666 of the astronauts on board.)  
  
DICKINSON: I TOLD you idiots not to let Myers thaw out! HE is EVIL on two legs!!  
  
M. STRODE: Where can we get more information on this Myers guy?? Why does HE kill people?? Why, why, why??  
  
(Dickison puts on a hologram. The FBI Warning plays on the hologram. We then see the Dimension Films logo. Fade to black. The title "HALLOWEEN 666: THE ORIGIN OF MICHAEL MYERS" flashes onto the hologram.)  
  
J. MYERS: Isn't there another version of this or something?  
  
DICKINSON: Yes there is, but it really sucks. This one tells us more of Thorn than the version that was eventually released. (Pauses the hologram)   
  
Now, on Halloween 1963, a six-year-old boy named Michael Myers, for no apparent reason, murdered his 17-year-old sister, Judith. On November 3, 1963, HE was admitted to the Smith's Grove-Warren County Sanitarium. Dr. Samuel Loomis kept Michael locked up for fifteen years before he returned to Haddonfield in 1978....ONE.....THOUSAND...YEARS....AGO......  
  
HE met a girl named Laurie Strode who turned out to be HIS other sister. He didn't kill her until Halloween 2002, but he did a hell of a lot of killing in '78 until Loomis took him back to the sanitarium.   
  
In 1988 and 89, HE tried to kill off HIS niece, Jamie Lloyd, but failed. HE and Jamie were abducted by a Man in Black named Dr. Wynn and his cult, Thorn.   
  
HE reunited with Laurie in 1998 and finally killed her in 2002.   
  
Now, this film actually explains WHY Myers kills people. Enjoy!  
  
(Dickinson continues the hologram of Halloween 666. The astronauts cover thier eyes and/or puke at the sight of the graphic violence and gore of H666. A blurry man with a white mask waits outside of the coal room.....) 


	5. See Ya Next Sequel!

DICKINSON: Aww...shit! I think I see HIM right there!!....... (Pauses the hologram. Cue scary music.)  
  
M. STRODE: We've got to get rid of this son of a bitch once.....and....for....all!  
  
(The astronauts grab random weapons as they run to the door to kill Myers, until they discover that the thing standing there was actually....... --Music stops!--)  
  
L. STRODE: Now, who moved the coat hanger all the way over.....here....?  
  
(Somebody beams HIMself into the hallway where the astronauts have been hiding. HE is Michael Myers. A techno remix of the Halloween theme plays in the background.)  
  
DICKINSON: Run for your lives!!!  
  
(The astronauts run very far away. Michael chases after them. HE strangles Sawyer, but not tight enough.)  
  
SAWYER: (Horrified) Please don't hurt me, man! It's 2978! All of your blood relatives are dead by now!!...at least I think they are!!  
  
(HE is eager to hear what Sawyer just said and lets him go. HE uses sign language to ask Sawyer "Is there anyone else named Strode or Myers who is still alive and blood-related to me?" and shows no degree of evil. HE has dropped HIS knife on the ground. Cue pleasant music.)  
  
SAWYER: We've got astronauts on here named Lisa Strode, Michelle Strode, and Judith Myers II.  
  
(A flashback from Halloween 1 plays, showing Michael killing the original Judith. HE quickly recognizes the name and picks HIS knife back up. Pink Floyd's "Run Like Hell" plays in the b/g.)  
  
OFF SCREEN VOICE (Voice of Britney Spears): Hold it right there, Michael!!......  
  
(The voice reveals herself to be.....)  
  
DICKINSON: Dr. Joan Loomis. What the hell're you doing here??!!  
  
LOOMIS: I know that every Loomis since my father has only one thing in life......Michael Myers. This.....EVIL.....gives Loomises everywhere something to do in their lives. I made a HUGE mistake freezing HIM......and I soon realized.....If He goes...then I go....Come Michael.  
  
(Michael stabs Loomis mercilessly. The "Psycho" theme plays in the b/g.)  
  
INT. DR. JOAN LOOMIS'S BEDROOM, NOVEMBER 1, 2003, MIDNIGHT: Joan wakes up from a traumatizing nightmare. She had been dreaming the whole Michael-Faking-HIS-Death thing all this time.  
  
LOOMIS: It's was just a dream!........ I really need to stop eating burritos before I go to sleep.....Well, I'm glad HE is finally done for......  
  
(Dr. Joan Loomis goes back to sleep. HE had been hiding under the covers and jumps out and strangles her........) 


End file.
